Stuck in the Past
by HoneySim
Summary: While facing Kronos in battle, Percy is sent back in time to the age of the founding fathers. Join Percy while he waits for a few lifetimes.
1. I Just Drop In

**A/N: I created this story with my friend Angelcat8. Let's hope we actually update this. Tell us how you feel about this story!**

 **Thanks!**

 **P.s. Angelcat8 is the best (she put that there herself)**

 _ **I'm great don't deny it**_

 **I'm denying it**

 _ **Rude**_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any of PJO or Hamilton, unfortunately**

-Percy's POV-

On top of Mt. Olympus, we looked ridiculous. Grover was frantically running around playing his reed pipes. Annabeth was fighting Ethan, even though she was already badly injured. I would be at her side if I wasn't fighting Kronos myself.

Annabeth kept trying to talk to Luke. I don't really understand why. It's not like Luke could help us while Kronos lives in his body.

I tried to talk to Ethan. I told him how when Kronos rules there will be nothing but chaos, and surprisingly he listened. He charged at Kronos. Unfortunately, Kronos opened a hole in the floor, so Ethan fell all the way to the ground.

I was glad I wasn't down there to see the sight.

After that, Kronos yelled into the air. Time started to slow down. I looked over to Annabeth and Grover as fast as Kronos's power would allow me. Their heads started to look up, their eyes wide, but as Kronos stepped in front of me I couldn't see them anymore.

Time fully stopped.

I couldn't move.

Kronos moved in front of me, mockingly. He laughed, the loudest laugh I've ever heard. So loud that all of the east coast could hear it… probably.

He stalked forward and held Luke's sword to my throat, "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

I wanted to question him but I couldn't move for the life of me.

"I can't defeat you young demigod," he continued. "I can't kill you. I don't know where your vulnerable point is."

 _Yeah, that's because you just killed the one person who knew. Ha! Who's stupid now_ , I thought.

"But..."

 _Oh dear._

"I can get rid of you," he started laughing again.

Time started rapidly reversing. I saw my whole life before my eyes in reverse, slow enough so I could comprehend it, but fast enough so it was over in seconds. Then time went by even faster. I couldn't see anything that was going on.

Kronos's voice laughed inside my head, _Good luck getting back, kid._

Then, all the sudden, time stopped and I was able to move again. Just in time too because I had to dive out of the way of a horse and buggy, while the driver was yelling at me to get out of the road.

Wait.

A horse and buggy?

I got up trying to swipe the new dirt off my, already dirty, shirt. I looked around at my surroundings and I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked like I was in a colonial town.

 _But- but that's impossible_ , part of my brain countered.

 _But Kronos has power over time, so why not_ time _travel_ , the smarter part of my brain countered.

Ugh you're right, the first part of my brain responded.

I shook myself out of my inner dialogue, just in time to dive out of the way of another carriage coming from the other way.

I got up, not bothering to wipe the dirt off this time. "Stupid carriages," I muttered.

-Meanwhile back on -

Annabeth got up and continued to try to talk to Luke. She noticed Percy wasn't there, but only allowed her brain to pry on that fact for a second. She had a more important task on her hand.

Grover went back to running around and playing his reed pipes, trying to entangle Kronos in roots.

Annabeth eventually got to Luke, guilt tripping him, reminding him that they were family, once.

Luke took Annabeth's dagger to his vulnerable point. He, along with Kronos, cried out in pain. There was an explosion of power and Kronos was no more. Luke still lingered, long enough for Annabeth to assure him he died a hero, and long enough for Grover to awkwardly stand there next to her, nodding his head reassuringly.

Just as Luke closed his eyes, the Olympians flashed into the scene.

"Where's my son?" Poseidon asked.

Annabeth looked up in shock, not having noticed that they flashed in. "I- I don't know." She looked down, lost for words.

"Kronos froze time and when he unfroze it Percy was gone," Grover told the Olympians.

Poseidon nodded his head, "I was afraid that would happen." He turned to the council, "I told you guys we would be too late."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth and Grover asked simultaneously.

-Back to Percy-

I did the only thing I could think of. I prayed to my father. I didn't want to disrupt him during a war, but I was in a different time period, so maybe there wasn't a war.

Luckily, Poseidon popped in on cue. I thought it was odd he was actually visiting me face to face, but I pushed that thought aside.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

I was confused and didn't answer him right away.

"I- I'm your son," I responded, though he didn't look happy with the answer. "Percy- Perseus Jackson."

He nodded. "You are my son, I can see that. However, I was unaware of your existence up until now. Which is odd considering you seem to be 16."

"What year is it?" I blurted out before I thought. That was the one question that kept resurfacing in my head.

"1777"

I cursed in Ancient Greek.

My father raised his eyebrows.

"So I'm kinda from two-hundred-ish years from now." I rubbed the back of my neck.

He nodded again, "I could tell from your clothing that you weren't from this time. Dare I ask how this happened?"

"You won't like my answer."

He raised his eyebrows yet again.

"Um," I spoke as quietly as I could, "Kronos sent me here."

"WHAT?"

 _Apparently I wasn't quiet enough_ , I thought to myself.

My father grabbed my arm and whisked me away to Mt. Olympus. It looked very different from the Mt. Olympus I knew, then again this was the 1700s, and the Empire State Building doesn't even exist, yet.

Poseidon told me to stay put while he called a council meeting.

-Meanwhile back in modern New York-

Without answering Annabeth and Grover's question, the Gods sent them down to the ground, along with Thalia.

Thalia looked confused and asked, "What happened?"

Annabeth stormed over to Nico, leaving Grover to answer Thalia's question.

Without even briefing Nico, Annabeth asked, "Percy, is he dead?"

"Wha-" Nico started but stopped when he realized that Percy's life source was gone. "I- I don't know."

Annabeth wasn't too pleased with that answer.

"He- uh," Nico continued knowing Annabeth wanted more of an answer. "He isn't here, but he didn't die. It's like he disappeared." The more Nico searched for his life line the more and more sad he got.

As well as, the more and more Nico concentrated on trying to figure out where Percy was, the more Annabeth lost hope.

Thalia came raging over, "The gods knew?"

Nico was taken out of his concentration, "What do you mean?"

"Grover said that when the gods flashed in up there, Poseidon asked where Percy was, then proceeded to turn to the other Olympians to say 'I told you so.' They knew and they did nothing to prevent it!" Thalia continued on in her fit of rage.

Grove nodded to back up what Thalia had said.

Nico was taken back by this new information. "We'll find him," he said with determination.

The other three nodded and said similar things.

-Meanwhile back on Mt. Olympus in the 1700s-

I stood before the twelve Olympians for the second time in my life. These guys had an older twinge about them, which I guess makes sense considering it's 1777. I bowed before the gods in front of me.

Zeus's voice boomed, "Explain yourself, boy."

I took and deep breath, "I am Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon." I stopped and waited for someone to interject, but nobody did. "I am from the 21st century and… during battle Kronos sent me here."

There were gasps throughout the room. I guess Poseidon didn't tell them that part.

Before anyone could say anything I continued, "Kronos rises in the 21st century, and, excuse me for saying this, but he gives you a run for your money."

The gods looked confused at that statement so I decided to rephrase it, "And what I mean by that is, he and his army is at par with you. We were in the middle of the war, you guys were fighting Typhoon while the demigods were protecting Mt. Olympus. I was in the throne room fighting Kronos, alongside my two best friends when he froze time. He started laughing going on about how he 'didn't think of this before,' and before I knew it time started reversing itself. And then, I ended up here," I paused for a moment. "I don't know the outcome of the war."

The Olympians nodded their heads.

Zeus spoke up, "I see that you bear the Curse of Achilles."

I nodded my head even though that was completely off topic.

"I'm assuming you wish to go back to your time?" Zeus asked.

I nodded yet again, "Yes, Sir."

"Unfortunately, I cannot just zap you to your time," he paused waiting for a reaction from me. I didn't give him one. He continued, "You seem like a brave warrior, if what you say is true. That you fought Kronos singlehandedly, and were only defeated when he used the power of time on you." He paused again.

Maybe he was thinking of what to do or say?

"You also bear the Curse of Achilles, which is not an easy curse to acquire," he paused.

 _All this pausing is going to make me go crazy_ , I thought.

"I make a movement to grant you immortality until you get back to your time," he finally said.

At that everyone gasped, including me. My mouth would've fell to the floor if it could.

"Dear," Hera started. "Perhaps you should think about this. You've known the boy for a few minutes, and for all we know he could be lying."

"Do you think me stupid, wife?" he raised his voice. "I have looked through his mind, his memories. The boy tells the truth. If you do not believe me take a look for yourself."

Hera looked at me for a second and then back to Zeus. She continued to try to discourage Zeus, "We are playing a dangerous game with the fates."

My father chimed in this time, "Considering they aren't here right now, stopping us, we are fine.

Zeus put the notion up for vote, and everyone except for Hera and a couple other gods voted yes.

Zeus stood up at that and walked halfway between his throne and me. "Come here boy, and kneel before me." I did as he asked. "Will you, Perseus Jackson, accept immortality, until the day I take it away?"

"I will," I responded. Zeus put his hand on my shoulder then a surge of light entered me. It was so painful. It took all my willpower not to scream, yell, and cry.

My blood boiled.

I couldn't breath.

It felt like I was dying.

But then, all the sudden, everything was alright and I collapsed to the floor.

I got up.

"Impressive," Zeus noted, while the council laughed. "No mortal I have given, even temporary, immortality to has gone through that without either screaming or fainting.

I didn't respond to him.

He sat back down in his throne. "Your immortality will act alike to the Hunters of Artemis." Artemis, herself rolled her eyes and looked a little bit annoyed that a male was being compared to her Hunters. "I'm assuming you know who the Hunters are," Zeus continued.

I nodded again, "I'm immortal unless I die in battle."

"Yes," he paused again. "One last thing, when the time comes and you are born again, you must stay away from yourself, for fear that you will create a paradox." I nodded. "I will send you to talk to one of the best demigods of this era, but first, here are some new clothes."

He snapped and I had the apparent, appropriate attire on. He snapped again and I was in a tent with two other men.

One of the men freaked out and shot me in the chest, while the other just nodded towards me.

"My gods, Hamilton, don't just shoot people like that," the older man from behind the desk said.

"S-s-sorry, Sir. I-I was just startled," the man who shot me replied.

I looked down and saw I still had no wound. "Honestly, I thought immortality would take away the curse," I said while touching the spot where blood should be falling.

The man who shot me, whose name I believed to be Hamilton, stared at me in awe. "You-you were shot! How are you not bleeding?"

"It's a long story," I casually responded. I then turned to the man behind the desk and said, "I'm assuming you're the man I was sent to see, considering you aren't shocked by any of this."

"Yes, I believe so," he nodded. "Hamilton, dismissed. We will finish our conversation later, and it's best you don't mention any of this to anyone."

"Yes, Sir," Hamilton saluted then promptly walked out.

"So, who may you be?" I asked the man behind the desk.

"I was just about to ask you the same. I am George Washington, a son of Athena," he bowed.


	2. Meet the Guy Who Shot Me

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own any of PJO or Hamilton, unfortunately**

 **This took wayy too long to write. I need more inspo for this**

-Percy's POV-

 _Wow,_ the _George Washington. If Annabeth was here she would be freaking out_. "So you're George Washington, huh?" I stupidly asked.

"So the gods have spoken well of me?"

"One could put it that way," I responded. I felt like I should know everything about this man considering all the history lessons I sat through. Okay, to be fair I did sleep through most of them.

He continued to stare at me. Oops, _I forgot to introduce myself_. "I'm Perseus Jackson. It would be impossible for the gods to have already told you about me."

I shook hands with George while he nodded, "What can I do for you Mr. Jackson?"

 _Shit, should've used a fake name_. "Well, you see, I'm not from here."

George smiled, "Well, then let me welcome you to New York."

"Thank you," I started. "But I actually am from New York, Sir, just not... now."

George sat down, rubbing his temples. "So are you from the past or future?"

"Future."

George nodded again. "I won't ask you any questions about it, for fear of messing it up."

It was my turn to nod. "Thank you."

George frowned, "I cannot say the same for the rest of the people. Perhaps you shouldn't tell anyone of the nature of your arrival."

"That I can agree on."

George had the same face Annabeth had when she was thinking about something. "Forgive me if I'm being too forward," he finally said, "but what are you?"

"Ah," I laughed. "Well, I was a demigod, son of Poseidon. Then, I took on the Curse of Achilles, which makes me nearly invincible. And just today, right before I showed up and scared your friend, I was made immortal."

George hummed.

I continued, "I can die in battle, like the Hunters. You know the Hunters, right?"

"Yes we've crossed paths before, I was almost turned into a Jackalope."

I had to suppress my laughter. "Lady Artemis threatened the same towards me before."

It was now George's turn to suppress his laughter.

Thinking about the Hunters is making me miss Thalia and our constant fighting and head butting. It also reminded me that Zöe is alive in this era. I need to talk to her once or twice.

Then a thought dawned on me, "Oh."

George looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sorry. I just realized that I'm going to be stuck in the past until my time passes," I stammered out.

George tilted his head, "The gods can't send you back?"

"No," I shook my head. "Because Kronos sent me back."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ah, you said you wouldn't ask," I replied.

George laughed, "You know, I don't really want to know anyway."

There was a silence for a few seconds before George asked, "So what shall I introduce you as?"

"We'll keep my name, Perseus Jackson, but you can introduce me as a distant relative of yours on your mother's side. It's true."

"What about the other demigods of this time?" George asked.

"They can know I'm a son of Poseidon. Also that one man, that shot me upon arriving, he should probably know about all of this."

George nodded, "Yes, Hamilton is a mortal with sight."

"Oh that's good, less explaining to do," I responded, thinking about the first time I met Rachel. She still hasn't forgiven me for swiping her with my sword. I smiled. _It's going to be a long 200 and some years._

"Well," George's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "I should call Hamilton back in here. I can introduce you, and then I'll explain a bit more about the mythological world. I should also continue the conversation I was having with him before you popped in."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's alright," George said as he walked outside to find Hamilton.

I was left alone. The office space was tiny, but to be fair it was located in a tent. _1777\. So American just gained their independence? Or is that not right? Aren't there a bunch of wars going on? Gods, I wish I would've payed more attention in history class._

After all those thoughts and more rolled through my head, George came back with Hamilton in tow. George returned to his side of the desk, leaving Hamilton to stand next to me.

"Hamilton this is Perseus Jackson, Perseus this is Alexander Hamilton," George said while sitting down.

Hamilton and I shook hands, and we sat down. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for shooting you."

"Oh. Um, it's alright. Clearly I'm fine," I responded, quite awkwardly I might add.

This time George cleared his throat, "Perseus is a distant relative on my mother's side."

"Ah," Hamilton nodded, but then he started to frown. "I've never heard you speak of your mother before."

"Indeed, I don't speak of her very often," he mumbled something else after that. It strangely sounded like, 'with mortals around.'

I decided to chime in, "My father and General Washington's grandfather are brothers. His mother is very smart and many people admire her for that. One could say he gets his war smarts from her."

George shook his head and laughed. "Yes, one could say that, Perseus."

I wanted to tell George to call me Percy, but I thought it was an inopportune time for that.

"Hamilton," George started, "we have some important things to tell you, and I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me while doing so."

Hamilton was about to open his mouth, but George glared at him, making him stop his sentence before he even started.

"Good, now where do I start?" George looked to me.

"Um." _Well, why not just jump right to the chase?_ "Hamilton, have you heard of the Greek Gods?" I asked.

Hamilton nodded his head.

"Good," I paused to look up at George who nodded for me to continue. "Well, they're real. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, all of them. They're all real."

Hamilton looked confused.

"I'm a son of Athena," George said. "Lafayette is a son of Aphrodite, Laurens is a legacy of Hermes, and Burr is a son of Hades."

I was taken back to hear that someone was a son of Hades. I forgot that the pact hadn't been made yet. It's going to be really weird having a bunch of mini Zeus, Hades, and Poseidons running around. I've gotten so used to just the three of us.

"What about Mulligan?" Hamilton asked.

"He's, ironically, just a mortal," responded George.

I cocked my head at that. "Why is that ironic?"

George turned towards me, "Because his first name is Hercules."

"Ah," I nodded.

Hamilton took a beat to think about what he just learned. "So, Mulligan is a mortal, like me? I'm not the only mortal around here?"

"There are plenty of mortals around here, Hamilton, it's just mostly everyone who is of import is a demigod," he paused. "Plus, you are a mortal with sight, Mulligan is just a mortal."

Hamilton looked like he didn't understand what that meant.

"What he means," I started, "is that you can see the monsters. You can see the things normal mortals can't see because of the Mist. The Mist is a fog that alters what mortals see. Mortals only see what their minds want to see. They don't see the chaos that ensues day to day because of the gods, their children, or monsters. And, _yes_ , monsters exist. I'd imagine that's what you'd see most of."

Hamilton looked awed, "That explains so much."

George nodded. "I've been meaning to tell you this."

There was silence for a while. I was honestly surprised Hamilton took this so well. _Good for him._

 _BOOM!_

I jumped out of my seat, as the other two men in the room stayed still. _Was that a cannon? What the Tartarus? I guess we_ are _in the middle of a war._

"As I was saying, before my- cousin dropped in," George continued like he didn't just heard a cannon go off, "Hamilton, I'm promoting you to be my right hand man."

"That's an honor, Sir, thank you."

They both stood up and shook hands. As George escorted him out of the tent I said, "Congratulations," to Hamilton.

George came back and sat down again. "I'm glad you showed up at this time. We're outmanned compared to the British. We could use every extra person we can get, especially if they're invincible."

"I'd be glad to help," I responded, even though I was honestly so done with wars.

We continued to talk about the war that was currently raging, bouncing strategy plans off each other.

George pointed out that it was odd how well we were getting along because, usually, children of Poseidon and Athena don't get along.

I hummed while moving little figurines around a map. "Oh, yeah, my- friend is a daughter of Athena. We butt heads a lot, but I've learned how to get along with her... and how not to piss her off."

George laughed. Whether it was at the prospect of a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena dating or the fact that I was being so blunt, I'll never know.

I could only think one thing after that, _I miss Annabeth_.


End file.
